Story of a Girl pulled a string and blew the world
by Thief of Harlem
Summary: Story of a Girl, Who Pulled a String that Blew the Whole World-SHORT STORY.


Chapter 1

I sighed as we were dragged into the police department. I was quiet as the man in front of me continued shouting obscenities. The cops holding him threw him into the cell and he hit the ground with a thud. I nodded to random cops as I passed, trying to be/seem as polite as possible. Each one nodded back to me with grim but honest smiles. I kept my face straight as I walked towards the cells, my hands cuffed behind my back and my handlers walking behind me chatting nonchalantly. They removed the hand cuffs and I flexed my fingers. I turned and nodded to them as I stepped into the cell, they closed the door behind me and I surveyed the room. (It was very much like the holding cells in Batman 2: Dark Knight). The man who had been in front of my clutched at the bars pleading and screaming. I kept the same blank look on my face as I crossed the cell and sat down on a metal bench, placing my hands in my lap. There were men pacing and fighting in the cells behind us and cops muttering under their breath to each other outside the cells.

"Lemme go! I didn't do nuttin!", screamed the same man.

The police scoffed and payed him no attention.

"I didn't do nuttin! Leave me alone! Lemme go! I didn't do nuttin!", he screamed grabbing out from behind the bars.

I sighed.

_I think he's made that clear, _I thought to myself.

"Listen crook", a cop said coming up to the bars, "why don't you be a good boy like your partner here and be quiet."

A smug smile crossed my face as I looked up at the cop through my short bright red hair. His face was calm as though he saw nothing.

"Yeah", said another cop, "he's at least pleasant to deal with."

I faked a smile and opened my mouth without thinking.

"Thank you", I said faking gratefulness.

Every single cop in the rooms jaw dropped open then. I didn't blame them, I smirked as I continued to look down at my clasped hands. There was no mistaking who I was once you heard my voice. It was unlike any other, they said it was rough and coated with venom. But could be turned to the softest, darkest tone of velvet in only minutes.

"Cylander?", one asked.

"Very good boys", I said coating my voice in the velvet tone of my almost mechanical sounding speech.

I clapped my hands together slowly and continued to do it almost mechanically. A high pitched shrieking giggle passed out of mouth as I clapped my hands slowly.

"Hey", the commissioner said walking in the room, "No girls allowe-"

Almost as if on cue the room erupted into flames as a huge bomb set off. I silenced my laughter as I stood up and kicked open the door. I walked out of the room to see a pile of dead cops, but one was still alive. I went over to the commissioner and kicked him in the side. He gasped and I kneeled down beside him.

"Cylander?", he choked out.

"Yes", I murmured stroking his hair, "very good Gordon, now, tell me, how's the wife? And your son and daughter of course. I heard Dent tried to do away with them, guess it didn't work out though, did it?"

His eyes widened.

"How-"

"You see Commissioner Gordon, I know things, lots of things", I added, my voice still like velvet, "How is Dent anyways?"

"Dead."

I turned around to see a figure in black standing behind me.

"Shame", I said standing up, "I actually liked Harvey, at least as a politician, heard he was a little cocky as a person."

The man in black growled as he shot a punch towards my head. It hit me in the eye and he grabbed me by the collar.

"Don't you dare talk about Harvey Dent like you knew him", he said in a deep voice.

"Jeez not very friendly are we?", I muttered wrenching myself out of his grip, "anyways, I did know Dent, very well actually."

"Gordon", the man in black started, "get him in for questioning, now."

"Me?", I asked pointing at myself, "Now what did I do?"

"You blew up a police station", I heard from behind me.

The piles of 'dead' police officers were slowly coming to as they aimed their guns at me.

"Technically", I said raising my arms in defense, "I only blew up about half."

I sighed as I turned back to see the man in black was gone.

I shot Gordon a questioning look as he shrugged.

"He does that sometimes", he muttered.

"Ah", I mouthed.

Chapter 2

The cops grabbed me by the arms as the Commissioner directed them to take me to the questioning place. With two men holding me and about ten surrounding us, they dragged me into a white room with a desk, lamp and two chairs. I shoved my captors off as they hand cuffed me and pointed to the chair on the far side. I seated myself quietly and shot them each a glare as they walked through the door, turning off the light. I sat there fiddling with the hand cuffs when someone slammed my head into the table.

"Ow, jeez, what's your problem?", I asked rubbing my head, "you know yo-"

I was interrupted by the same gloved hand smashing my head into the table.

"Would you stop doing that?", I asked angrily, my voice turning back to its rougher state, "it makes one's head woozy."

"You remind me of someone", the deep voice said.

"Funny, I seem to do that to people", I said re-coating my voice in velvet, "but you know what else is funny?"

I was interrupted yet again as my head smashed into the table.

"Someone ain't in the best mood."

"I hated the man you remind me of", the voice growled.

"I seem to do that to people two", I muttered rubbing my forehead.

"How do you know Harvey?", he asked picking me up by the back of my shirt.

"The question is how do I not know Harvey Dent."

He slammed me backwards into the wall.

"Jesus", I said muttering curses under my breath.

"How do you know Harvey?", he asked pulling his fist back.

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?", I asked smirking.

He gasped and dropped his hold on me. I slid to the ground and leaned my head against the cold wall.

"Girl?", he asked, his eyes widening.

I smirked.

"It's the hair."

"How do you know Harvey?", he asked again.

"Hmmm… let me think about this one, oh, yeah, he's my brother."

His eyes widened.

"Your brother?"

"Last time I checked."

"So your last name is Dent?"

"Depends on whose asking", I said smirking.

He laughed darkly, kneeling down in front of me.

"I am", he snarled.

"In that case", I said thoughtfully, "No."

He smiled.

"Is there something wrong with you?", I asked, "first your slamming my head into desks and now your laughing like you're my best friend.

"I could be, but I could also be your enemy", he said darkly.

"Now here's a guy I like", I said smirking.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?", I shot back.

He paused.

"Fair enough, I am Batman", he said his voice deepening.

"Cylander."

"Nice, well, I should be saying not nice to meet you", he said holding out his hand.

I held up my hand cuffed hands.

He nodded.

"Oh, right, I forgot."

"Well", I said smirking, "We must be getting older."

"Excuse me? I am twenty two."

"Twenty one", I said smirking.

He slapped his head in realization of what he had just done.

"I mean-"

I smirked.

"Batman?"

I turned to see Gordon standing at the door.

The 'batman' stood up straight, brushing himself off.

"Two more minutes Gordon", he commanded.

The Commissioner nodded walked out and closed the door.

"I knew his girlfriend too, I mean, fiancé", I snarled, "What a priss, I'm personally glad she died."

He stiffened.

"Randy, no, Ronda, no, Dammit what was it…Ra-Rachael Dawes was the name, Dent spent half of my life savings buying her a ring."

"He…proposed?", he asked slowly.

I nodded.

"And she said…"

"…Yes", I finished.

He punched the wall.

"What?", I asked.

"Nothing", he growled, "Now where is Abney?"

"What day is it?"

"What does that matter?"

I sighed.

"Well, depending on what day it is, he might be on earth… or in Hell", I said smirking.

He shoved my head backwards into the wall.

"It's Saturday", he snarled.

"What time?"

"Midnight."

"Tsk, Tsk, what a shame", I started, "You just missed him, but you can still save his wife, if you hurry. She has about…ten minutes, his kids, not so lucky."

"Where is she?", he growled, smashing my head into the wall.

"What is it with you good guys? Would it kill you to say please?", I muttered rubbing the back of my head.

"Please."

"She's on forty-second street."

He shoved my head into the wall and stormed out of the room.

"Your welcome!", I shouted.

"Thank you", he said sticking his head back through the door.

I heard a commotion going on outside as a frightened police officer walked into the room.

"No need to be scared boy", I said patting the ground next to me, "Sit."

He looked at me warily before sitting on the ground next to me.

"How old are you?"

"Ni-nineteen", he stammered out.

"Tsk, tsk, so young…", I muttered.

"Tell me", I said clearing my throat, "is it nice to be a cop?"

"Sorta…"

"Okay boy, no need to be skittish, I'm your…friend", I snorted.

"I, I'm not supposed to be talking to you", he stammered, "I, it's the police station rules."

"Ya know", I said turning my body to face his, "I find it easier when there are no rules to follow…"

I dragged the young officer out of the room towards the other cops. They gasped as they saw the gun at the boy's head.

"Put the gun down", one commanded.

"No", I said slowly, "I don't think I will."

"What do you want?", the same cop asked.

"Jesus cop, let the other men speak, you don't need to hog the spot light", I said smugly.

"What do you want?", another one repeated.

"I'd just like to know if I can bail myself out."

They looked at each other.

"How much you got?", one asked.

"In my jacket pocket", I started, "there is a million dollars."

"We didn't see any money."

"Well I hid it, duh. It's in a secret compartment. Just give the jacket to me."

They looked at each other warily.

"Give me the jacket", I commanded, "Or I kill the boy."

They nodded and handed me the jacket. My hold still on the boy, I unzipped a secret compartment revealing a string. I pulled the string out smirking.

"She's got a bomb!", one shouted.

I sighed heavily.

"Correction", I said raising a finger, "She 'has' a bomb. Jeez, and they say you all have an education."

The first cop who had spoken raised his gun and aimed it at me. I laughed as he pulled the trigger and I shoved the boy in front of my face. He fell to the ground bleeding.

"Shame, I liked that kid", I muttered.

And then, I let loose the string.

Chapter 2

"There is a very large amount of wreckage at the Gotham Police station. A bomb was set off at about one-thirty last night. There are thirty dead, fifteen wounded, and twenty missing. The entire-"

"Your breakfast sir."

"Thanks Alfred", I said turning off the TV.

"So Master Wayne, have you met this new criminal?", he asked.

"Yes", I answered, "I was at the station last night."

"And what do you think of him?"

"It's a girl."

"Well, then, what do think of her?"

I sighed.

"You remember that Joker character last year?"

He nodded.

"Carbon copy, the bombs, the same lines, the crappy disguises, the voice…"

"Actually", Alfred said, "I heard the voice was signature."

I looked at him strangely.

"Believe me Master Wayne, I hear things, you really ought to stop taking me for granted", he joked.

"I'd never take you for granted Alfred, at least not purposely."

"I know that Master Wayne, and if you ever did, I'd certainly tell you", he said smiling, "What's her name?"

"Cylander", I muttered, "She's mad, crazy even. I get to the Gotham P.D. to see half of the station blow into the air, Gordon's on the floor in the holding cells room, there a pile of unconscious cops, in the corner and she's kneeling next to Gordon, stroking his hair and talking to him like he's her best friend."

"Sometimes, Master Wayne, criminals think its better, to get personal", Alfred said sitting in the armchair across from me, "They figure that the more they know about them, the more they can get to them."

"It's weird Alfred, she's mad but she's impossible to hate!", I exclaimed raising my hands in the air, "I actually smiled and laughed while questioning her, and get this, she's Harvey Dent's sister."

He froze at this.

"Master Wayne, you sometimes under estimate criminals when it comes to their true personality and life. Take this girl, perhaps she's just killed five people, four of them you know. You take her in for questioning, and she's talking and you smile at something she says, but then you slam her head into a wall or a desk. That's your cover up, but it's too late, she's already seen the true you, she uses her true self, to see your true self better. It's a trick yes, but it's natural for her personality type", he said slowly.

"If I ever take you for granted Alfred, feel free to hit me as hard as you can", I said smiling.

He smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind Master Wayne", he said getting up and leaving the room.

I grabbed a piece of toast off the tray Alfred had left on the coffee table and shoved it into my mouth, turning the TV back on.

"Commissioner Jim Gordon is saying that no criminals escaped except for one", the voice on TV said, "The criminal is supposedly the person who blew up the station, but by being there when it blew, faced suicide. The criminal's body has yet to be found and is probably buried under debris. More on this story later a-"

I sighed as I turned the TV back off. I stood up from my armchair and stretched. I was already dressed in khaki pants, a blue button down shirt and a dark grey suit jacket.

"Alfred!", I called.

"Yes, Master Wayne?", he asked walking into the room.

"I'm going out."

"Shall I get the Porsche?"

"No, I need something that will blend", I said getting into the elevator.

"The Lamborghini then?"

I nodded.

"Because that will blend so much more", he muttered.

I drove past the wreckage. There were Fire fighters putting out the last of the fires and policemen searching the scene. I drove into the alleyway behind the ruined station and parked the car. I opened the door and stepped towards the debris. I walked over remains of desks, filing cabinets, and paper. My foot landed on something soft and I heard a moan. I looked down to see a girl. She looked about twenty one, a year younger than me. She had short, spiky black hair and was wearing grey jeans and a black motorcycle jacket. I gasped as I saw that she was covered in blood. Her eyes were closed but it was obvious that she was still conscious. Without a second thought, I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the car. I laid her down in the backseat, hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. I heard a bang, and then I saw darkness.

THE END


End file.
